Revolution
by Lord Metallex
Summary: It has finally happened. The one thing that no one would think would happen has happened. A third fraction has entered the war, calling itself as the Gear Union. Read as OOM-190, who is supreme leader of the union, try to defeat the republic and the cis. P.S. The clone wars last longer than 4 years.
**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my story, and please flames. Now onto the story!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own swtcw**

 **Two** _ **years after Battle of Geonosis...**_

OOM-190 wasn't your average commander droid. He was more smart and caring than the others. And today is not his day, because he has been assigned to General Grievous. Not only that, but the planet they are going to take is a republic stronghold and it is protected by the 501st and 212th legion. Not going to be his best day.

The planet name is Ramna, it is located near the edge of the mid rim. The planet is known for its incredible blaster manufacturing. The commander droid hopes that he does not get destroyed by the jedi, the clones, nor general grievous.

* * *

 _OOM-190's pov_

As I walk trough the entrench to the general's quarters, I was immediately yelled at "WHAT DO YOU WANT _DROID_!" "Count Dooku wants you at the bridge." I said, "Fine, now get out my way or I will rip your head off!" "Yes sir." After that, I left to make sure the troops and gear are in order for the invasion. As usual, the B1s and B2s were marching, the commando droids were making sure their weapons were ready, the AATs, IG-227 hailfire class droid tank, armored tank droid, the HMP droid gunships, and the tri-droids were being loaded, and the droidekas were wondering around.

It was almost time and I went to meet some of my friends, just like our clone counter parts, we would sometimes give each others names. There was bolts, sparky, rench, and clank. Bolts is a B1 battle droid with black markings, and is more smart than a super tactical droid, sparky is a commando droid, rench is a B2 super battle droid, and clank is a rare droid, he is a cortosis battle droid.

"Hey 90, whats up." said clank "Oh I'm just making sure everything is ready for the attack." "Thats good." "Commander, I have looked through the planets teran, it is mostly industrial." said bolts, "Bolts, you don't have to call me commander." "Stop calling me that!" After that, we began to talk about how we will defeat the forces there, sparky thinks it is better to the multiple ambushes, clank thinks it is good too just charge in, bolts was, as usual, giving us long and also effective strategies to win.

/ATTENTION! WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN 2 MINUTES!/ the intercom boomed, "Looks like we better hurry. Come on guys!" Me and my friends went to the loading platform after that. There I saw General Grievous coming towards me. "DROID! Status report on the soldiers, NOW!" the cyborg said, "The troops are ready to be deployed sir." "Good, now get out of my site!" Sometimes I wish I could just rip his sorry of a leader head off.

* * *

 _After The Battle of Ramna_

The battle went good for the droid army, we may have had heavy causlties but we were able to defeat the meatbags. But the general wasn't so happy, he had to get his arms replaced again after a jedi cut them off. We than started working on building the base. I was walking through the incomplete hallways, and I've been thinking. Why are we fighting this war, why do our brothers get destroyed so easily, and why are we being treated like this. All these things were going through my head, why don't we just negotiate with the republic to end the war.

"Hey 90!" a voice was heard from behind me, I turned around and saw rench "Have you heard, Count Dooku will be coming here to see that the base is complete." "Really?" "Yeah! So I think you should head to the hanger bay to meet him." "I hope he isn't as bad as grievous." I then said goodbye to rench and went to the hanger. When I went to the hanger I saw the droid wanna be (Grievous) there as well. I see Dooku's solar sailer coming in and landing on the platform.

The Count comes out of his and turns to Grievous "General Grievous status report on the planet." said the count, "The planet Is almost completely ours my lord, there is only the militia to deal with." Good, I will be speaking with my master. I must not be disturb." "Yes my lord." with that, he left. I couldn't help but be very cautious with him. Not only that, but I feel like there more to him than what it seem. My gut...uh gears...was telling me to follow him, but my mind...er hard drive was telling me no.

Complete going against what my mind was telling me, I followed him. I've been following him for a while now, until he stopped by a door, the door opened and he went in; I went in after him and saw nothing. The whole room was empty; I looked around and saw a lever. I pulled the lever and a secret passage way was reveled, how convienit. I walked through the hallways and found Dooku standing over a holocomunicater. I hide behind some of the creates that was laying around.

I watch as Dooku turn on the machine, and I saw a mysterious hooded man appear. "Master the planet has been captured" said Dooku "Hmm...this is unexpected, I must have over estamated the strength of those droids." said the hooded, wait shouldn't he be pleased with this win "I will be sending more republic forces to retake the planet." WHAT! Why on Geonosis would he do that! Isn't he suppose to be on our side! This doesn't make any sense. "Yes master." I decided to get out of there as fast I could, I hope Dooku didn't hear me.

I made it out of the hallway and closed the secret door behind me. I then went too my "room" and thought about what I learned. Why would they do that, what is the point of this war "No." I said "I will not be used ever again, organics treat us as if we are just tools. They would berate us, destroy us, and erase our memory if we start to act independent. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!" with that went to where my friends were so I can tell them what I have learned, and after that we would get out here.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Thank you all for reading my story!**

 **Zodiac: It was terrible.**

 **SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!**

 **Please leave a commit if you liked it!**


End file.
